Percy Jackson Oneshots
by stellarmarina
Summary: Just a Percy Jackson x reader. Various characters like Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, etc. Please request!
1. chapter 1

Hello, I hope you like this.

Y/N- your name

F/f- favorite food (for this one at least)

Your godly parent in this is Athena. Sorry if you don't like her. Too bad.

-Y/N POV-

It was just a regular night at the mess hall. I was sitting at the table with my siblings from the Athena. Some of them still in the Athena cabin working on some plans for some big project that they were working on. I was just enjoying f/f food when I looked across the room to see one of the Stoll brothers gagging. I started rubbing my knees, finding sudden disinterest in my food and pushing it away. Then he started puking. And I lost it. I got up in ran back to the Athena cabin. I found my bunk and lost it. One of my siblings came up to me.

"Are you okay?"

They asked.

I nodded. My use of words was gone. I bit my lip, on the verge of tears.

"Okay."

They shrugged and walked back to what they were doing. The images of Connor puking flashed vividly through my mind.

Then I lost it. I started crying. I couldn't breath.

I was having a panic attack.

And no one could help me.

All Athena kids were scared of spiders, yeah I was too. But, I'm terrified of vomit. Absolutely terrified.

"Clear the cabin children."

A loud voice echoed through the cabin. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was too scared to move.

An image shimmered to life next to me.

It was Athena.

She was in commoners clothing.

"Mom."

I choked out.

"Shhh. It's okay."

She took my hands and pulled me close to her.

"Breath in,"

She instructed me.

"Good. Can we do that for 5 seconds?"

She told me.

"1,2,3,4,5."

She counted.

Then I exhaled doing the same thing.

"1,2,3,4,5."

She counted again. We repeated this a few more times.

The door creaked open to reveal my sister, Annabeth.

"Mom, what happened to Y/N?"

She asked softly.

Athena simply smiled.

"She just got a little over whelmed. That's all."

She instructed as she kept counting. The door shut softly.

We breathed a few more times. I still had tears, but I was mostly managed. The door opened again. This time it was my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"Hey."

He called to me softly.

"Hey."

I whispered back.

"What happened?"

He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Had a panic attack."

I said twiddling with my fingers.

He scowled.

"Who triggered it?"

He asked as he started playing with my hair. He knew why I had panic attacks.

"Connor Stoll."

I whispered. My mom smiled at me, then shimmered away.

He scowled.

"I'll drown him."

He said as he hugged me.

I laughed slightly.

"No need Perce. I'm fine."

I said, enjoying his embrace.

"You sure?"

He said rubbing circles on my back.

"Sure."

I whispered turning around to him. Hisses green eyes swirled with pain, for me. Hate, probably for Connor. And sadness, also for me.

He turned down to me, and kissed me.

His lips tasted like the sea. He smelt like the sea.

He was perfect.

Sorry this was so short!


	2. chapter 2

Yooo. I'm still alive. What a surprise. I've got 3 weeks of school left so more writing in the summer hopefully!

L/N- last name

Your a child a Demeter

-Y/N POV-

My boyfriend Percy had a problem. He had signs plastered all over camp that said:

Percy Jackson's list of all male campers

•Hands to yourself. Y/N's mine.

Someone accidentally broke this rule once. It was one of my closest friends, along with Percy's. Jason.

"Wanna go for a fly?"

He asked me.

I smiled.

"Of course Jay."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and we took off.

"Does Pipes mind?"

I asked. Jason's girlfriend was literally my best friend. I don't think she'll mind.

"No, she's cool with it."

He answered.

We flew right above the clouds, he kept manipulating the air when he stopped.

"Wow."

I breathed out.

I could see Camp Half-Blood in full view.

"When we get back down to the ground I'll have to tend to some strawberries."

I said pointing at the strawberry fields.

"You Demeter kids-"

Jason was cut short by yelling.

"GOT A PROBLEM WITH DEMETER KIDS? CAUSE I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SONS OF JUPITER STEALING MY GIRL!"

I looked over. There was my boyfriend. Standing on a wave as tall as we were in the air. That must've looked crazy with all the water missing around Long Island.

"Percy!"

I said extremely flustered.

"It's not what you think. Jason was just taking me for a flight. I swear."

I said explaining.

He put his hands on his hips. Persassy activated.

"She's telling the truth."

Jason said. His grip on me loosened. If I feel from this altitude, I would die. I could try to get some flowers to land on but it wouldn't help.

"Just let him fly me down Perce. That'll be the end of it."

I said trying to reassure him.

"Mmmmm."

He hummed thinking.

"Nope."

My eyes widened in terror.

Jason didn't get sarcasm at this time.

"Okay."

He said.

He let go of me.

I was too fazed to even try to get a grip.

My hair was flying all around my face.

I could hear brief arguing in the air.

Neither of those idiots realized that I was falling until it was too late. If Percy hadn't used all the water, and Jason was too high up to get me.

I prayed to my mother.

"I could use your help, and I love you."

It was over. I wasn't going to die a heroic death like demigods usually did. I was going to die because my friends argued too much.

I braved for impact.

I landed on a pile of wheat.

"I love you too child."

My mother whispered to me.

I breathed out in relief.

Seconds later my boyfriend was running to me, and Jason was descending at massive speed.

"Are you okay?"

Percy asked shaking me by my shoulders.

"Yeah, I was perfectly fine before you started shaking me. I might have vertigo."

I said placing my hand to my head.

"I'm so sorry Y/N!"

Jason said, he profusely apologized.

"It's okay Jason."

I turned to Percy.

"I can be friends with other guys. It was part of the relationship agreement Mr. Jackson."

I said raising my brow.

He nodded.

"Good. Next time, you save me."

I said punching him in the shoulder.

•Lonely? Too bad. I have Y/N, you guys can get pizza or something.

So this one time, since I'm best friends with Piper, I was pretty good friends with all of her siblings. So of course I was friends with the boys in the Aphrodite cabin. Once of them, his name was Nathan. He was super hot. But not my type. He wanted to hang out one night and just talk. I didn't think Percy would get too mad about it. But boy, I was wrong. Nathan had made the entire Aphrodite cabin clean out, so it was only us.

"Thanks for coming over Y/N."

He said as you initiated your secret handshake.

"Yeah, anytime Nathan."

I answered as I sat down.

"I've got a problem."

He said as he breathed out.

I fiddled with my fingers.

"What is it?"

I said playing with a rose in the cabin windowsill.

"I have feelings for you."

My cheeks grew red, and the rose I was messing with immediately bloomed.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. You know I have Percy."

I said leaving the flower alone, and going to mess with my hair. I didn't want to hurt anymore of their flowers.

"I know."

He said playing with the pink carpet. We were in the girls side of the cabin since I thought the guys side would be too weird.

"You know Katie, I think she has a crush on you."

His face lit up with excitement.

"She does?"

He said.

"Yup."

He beamed with happiness.

"Thank you so much Y/N!"

He said.

"Your welcome Nathan."

I said softly smiling.

The door to the Aphrodite was thrown open so hard it could've flown off the hinges.

"Hey Y/N. Hey Nathan."

Percy said his name with an edge to his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave it alone Percy. Me and Nathan were just talking. He likes Katie. End of story."

Nathan sheepishly waved from the back of our argument.

"He better."

He said edging on.

Percy advanced towards him.

I slammed my hands against his chest.

"Back off."

I said. Nathan slowly got up from behind us and exited the cabin.

"You scared him senseless."

I said as I sunk into his arms.

"I know. I did it because I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."

•Checking out Miss L/N will result in a cabin flooding.

This was the dumbest. It was one of my siblings. He was gay for a matter of fact. He was checking out my clothing. Not me. I was wearing my camp shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a rainbow pair of Converse. Courtesy of the Iris kids. He looked me up and down.

"Ooh! You look good today girl!"

He complimented.

I blushed.

"Thanks Troy."

I said waving him off.

My boyfriend was suddenly attached to my hip. "Hey Percy."

I offered.

He made a low growling sound. Then tilted my down, and planted a long kiss on my lips.

He smirked towards my sibling. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy that's my-"

He cut me off.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

He smirked and marched off towards him. He was standing out in front of my cabin. They talked for a few minutes, the Percy summoned a bunch of water, not even realizing that it was my cabin. He flooded. I face palmed.

He is so dumb sometimes.

All of the water drained out of the cabin, the greenery that lined our cabin instantly bloomed with flowers. We appreciated that. Probably.

He walked back over to me, smirking in sweet victory.

"That's my brother, idiot. You flooded the nature kids cabin. Good job."

I said sarcastically showing my approval.

He shrugged.

"At least I helped your plants."

•If you enjoy functioning arms, don't try to kiss, hug or make a move on my girl.

Leo Valdez, of all people hugged me one night. I needed some warmth. And he literally radiated heat. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Until Leo was drenched. He instantly lit himself on fire.

"What's your deal dude!"

He yelled, as he was completely on fire. He looked pretty scary.

"That's my girl!"

Percy offered back.

"I asked for the hug!"

I said stepping between them.

Leo put his fire out. Percy calmed himself.

"If you want functioning arms, you better back off Valdez."

Percy growled at him.

"I can invent arms Jackson. Try me."

•Unless you deny immortality for her, I suggest you follow these rules.


	3. chapter 3

Child of Apollo

-Y/N POV-

Today had been a horrible day. I got my ass kicked in sword fighting by a visiting Reyna. I knew I had been better, and gotten beat. In archery, I couldn't hit a single target, and I was a child of Apollo. I had shot my step-brother Will, in the leg. I got an angry Nico on my case, cussing me out, telling me

"You're a child of Apollo! You should have a better aim!"

Will of course said it was nothing, and just pulled it out, and bandaged the wound. Nico was pissed at me, none the less. I got stuck cleaning the horse stables, alone. Since the person who was supposed to help me was "sick." I saw them around camp earlier just fine.

My dad visited me. Laying some stuff on me like,

"Be a better archer!"

And

"Write me songs to sing."

And, my personal favorite.

"I'm the god of archery, your my daughter. Be better at not shooting your siblings."

All of this. Put me in the worst mood possible.

Percy, the person who could cheer me up, was visiting his father. So he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I trudged back to the Apollo cabin. I think I'll have a nice cry on my bunk.

Yeah that's what I'll do.

Piper tugged my arm as I walked by the Aphrodite cabin.

"What's wrong?"

She could see through my act as if it was clear as glass.

I guess it wasn't hard to tell I wasn't very happy. Apollo kids always glowed. Literally.

"Nothing."

I said putting up a border.

You're fine.

I pushed myself.

She looked at me for minute.

"Okay."

She nodded.

"Well, can I give you a make over? You're soooo pretty. The make up my mom just gave me would look so much better on you than me."

She's just doing it to flatter me. I'm not pretty.

"Sure."

I said trying to sound enthusiastic. It's not that I minded her putting make up on me, just not today. But I couldn't let her down. I walked with her into the Aphrodite cabin. The Barbie mansion, is what I liked to call it. She lead me to her bunk, sat me down, and started doing my make up.

"Yeah, my mom just gives this stuff to us sometimes."

She said as she applied eye liner.

"Cool. My dad sometimes gives us medicine for the cabin and around camp. That's about it."

I said shrugging. Bringing up my dad made me sad from what he said.

"And done!"

She announced. Aphrodite kids had lightning fast makeup skills. I had no skills from my godly parent apparently.

I had some light blush on, eye liner, light pink eye shadow, and some light lip gloss.

"It looks good Pipes."

I told her trying to sound as happy as I could. She hugged me, and bid me a farewell. I walked out of the Barbie Mansion to be met by Annabeth.

"Hey Y/N, can I get your opinion about something?"

I took a deep breath in.

"Sure."

I walked over to the Athena cabin with her, walked in, and she started typing on her laptop.

She showed a hologram of a statue of my father.

"Im redesigning all the statues of the gods for Olympus. What do you think of this one?"

I looked at it. It captured my dad perfectly.

"It captures him perfectly Annabeth."

I breath out. She smiled.

"Thanks Y/N. I knew I could trust your opinion."

She told me.

"Yeah, anytime."

You said as you got up and walked out of the cabin. I re-thought my plan. I would go to Percy's cabin, curl up in a ball on his bunk and cry. Much better than any of my siblings of seeing me. I quickly jogged to the Poseidon cabin, opened and closed the door quickly, and found his bed.

I breathed in. I missed him so much. It had only been a few days and I missed him so much. I started to sob. The events of the day coming back to me. The door knob quickly twisted. I ignored it. Probably someone thought Percy came back.

"Hey."

A voice whispered as they clicked the door shut. I didn't care who it was. I just kept crying.

The bed weighed down. A tight pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Percy."

I whispered.

"Yup. I missed you."

He told me. I smiled through the tears.

"I missed you too."

There was silence for a minute.

"I'm gonna do it."

He told you.

"Don't do it Jackson, you better not do it."

You answered, tears still streaming.

"I'm gonna do it."

You looked up at him.

All he had to do was

Smile.

And you smiled.

"I love your stupid smile because your the light of my life."

I said smiling and laughing through my tears.

"You're literally a light, you know?"

He said as he stroked your hair.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
